18 Wishes
by kdr2730
Summary: Aria is turning 18 with a broken heart. Can Jason help heal it?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars or these characters. Not written for money, only enjoyment. **

* * *

Aria sat on the swing in the park in the pouring rain actually thankful for it. The rain was helping to disguise her own tears. For the past 2 years she had been running, running from her life, from her family, her friends and from the guy who had her heart. She had been running in the same circle since her sophomore year of high school. Sneaking around with Ezra had been exciting then because they knew they could be caught at any time, but now she wanted more. He had taken his current job at Hollis so they could be seen in public together, but then they had told her parents and Jason DiLaurentis had returned home.

Telling her parents had ended with Mike punching Ezra and her parents forbidding her from seeing him. Her friends were being much more supportive and kept her secret when she would see him. The only problem was that no one was keeping her secret about Jason besides herself. She had feelings for him. She had since she was 13 and admitted in a game of truth or dare that she liked him to Ali. Life had been hell that summer because of that admission. But he was back and he was different.

The sky lite up when a streak of lightning came across it and Aria realized she wasn't alone. Alison was standing beside her.  
"Come back to the restaurant." She commanded.  
"No." Aria shot back aggravated.  
"Why not? Because Jason is engaged?" Alison asked not so nicely, "I told you when we were 13 that you never had a chance with him, but you didn't believe me. You did this to yourself." She finished turning and walking off.  
"I love him." Aria whispered to the wind.

See Aria's 18th birthday was the next day and her girlfriends had taken her out for a dinner before her family one the next night. They were having fun until Alison made it all about herself like usual. The girls had gotten use to this over the years, but Aria had been floored when she had announced that Jason was engaged to a girl he had met in one of his classes. Hearing her heart break in her ears she had run out of the restaurant, which is how she was now in the park sitting on a swing during a thunderstorm.

Getting off the swing she stumbled around town not really knowing where she was going. Her friends didn't know that she and Ezra had broken up three months ago. When she would ask them to keep the secret she was really at the library or somewhere else they would never look for her at. Not paying attention she ran into a car door and fell down.

"Aria. Are you okay?" a familiar male voice asked.  
She looked up into the eyes of Eric Kahn, "Is Jason really engaged?" she cried.  
Bending down, "No! Where did you hear that?" he demanded helping her up.  
"Alison said at dinner that he was engaged to a girl he met in one of his classes."  
"As far as I know Jason is as single as I am."  
"So he is sleeping with anything that moves?"  
"Ouch. Good to know you see me the way you do Noel." Eric said stepping back.  
"I'm sorry. I just…" She coughed looking up at him.  
"You still have feelings for him don't you?" he asked.  
"They never went away." She answered looking down.

Nervous was something she was getting used to. But when Eric had offered her a ride home she couldn't turn him down. She was cold and didn't want to face her friends again that night, especially Ali. When they got to her house, Eric leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek and told her happy early birthday and that he would talk to Jason. Getting out she just ran inside so she wouldn't have to answer any questions as to why she was home so early.

Eric Kahn drove the short distance from the Montgomery house to the DiLaurentis's. He had to tell Jason what Ali was spreading around town. Jason had told him a couple weeks ago that he was going to dinner with a girl he use to see in college but it didn't mean anything because he had feelings for someone else. They hadn't been close in high school, but they had run in the same circle and Eric could remember clearly Jason always keeping an eye on a certain tiny brunette. It hadn't really surprised because Aria was beautiful in the every sense. Tonight when she had run into his car door he had been surprised and then upset when she told him what Ali had said. He knew the younger DiLaurentis could be a bitch but that was almost too far.

Knocking on the door he shifted his feet. Jessica DiLaurentis opened the door, "Hello Eric. Come on in."  
"Is Jason here?" he asked politely.  
"I think he in is the study."  
"Thanks."  
Making his way to the study he was still trying to figure out what he was going to say, "Hey Jason." He said walking in.  
"Hey man. What are you doing here?" Jason asked looking at him.  
"I ran into Aria Montgomery and she told me something I thought you might want to know."  
Jason shifted back into the chair he was sitting in, "What's that?"  
"That you're engaged." Eric said rubbing his neck.  
"WHAT?!" Jason yelled.  
"Yeah and apparently Ali told her."  
"You have got to be kidding me."  
"She was pretty upset about it too."  
"How upset?"  
"Upset enough to run into my car door and knock herself down."  
"I'm guessing you didn't get her information?" Jason said teasing, Eric's car was his baby.  
"I don't think she could make a dent if she tried repeatedly." Eric responded smiling.

The two guys sat in the study and caught up like they hadn't in a long time. College had been good to both of them Jason more because he had gotten clean while Eric had learned to use his skills for something other than getting laid. Hearing the front door open and slam they both knew that Alison was home.

"Ali come to the study." Jason called.  
"What do you want?" she sneered glaring at Eric.  
"Why did you tell the puffs that I was engaged?" Jason asked.  
"It was a joke. The girls all knew that." She said sweetly.  
"Did Aria?"  
"Of course." She shot back angry.  
"Then why did she run into my car door and ask me if Jason was engaged?" Eric asked.  
"Like I have any idea. Aria has been little Debbie downer lately. I was just making a joke." Alison said with attitude.  
"Are you going to tell her I'm not?" Jason asked  
"Look if she thinks you are then I can't change her mind. So no I'm not going to. Having her heart broken will get her over you faster. God!" She said dramatically.  
"That's why you said it. You're still pissed at her for liking me." Jason said having the light bulb finally go off, "You can't stand the idea that one of your friends could like me."  
"Look I got over that years ago. I just like to give her a hard time about it." She said turning and sashaying out of the study.  
"Wow your sister is a bitch with a capital B." Eric said looking back to Jason.  
"No doubt about that." Jason agreed, "I guess I'll have to talk to Aria tomorrow."  
"Don't forget to tell her happy birthday either." Eric added.  
"I forgot tomorrow is her birthday. Ali really does know how to twist those knives of hers."  
"Yeah. I'm going to get going before this storm gets any worse but I'll see ya tomorrow."

Jason was left sitting in the study after Eric left. He couldn't believe that Ali had told her friends that he was engaged. Getting up he decided to go find out why she had said that.

Knocking on her door, "Ali it's me. Can I come in?" he asked slowly opening the door.  
"Go away Jason." Ali sniffled.  
"What's wrong?" he asked sitting on her bed.  
"I didn't tell you to come in." she snapped and rolled away from him.  
"Ali. Come on. What's going on?" Jason pushed.  
"I don't want you to date Aria!" she hissed at him sitting up.  
"Who said I would date her?"  
"You did!"  
"When?"  
"When you came home for Christmas you told Eric that you had feelings for her and if she still had a crush on you, you would want to see where things would go."  
"That's why you told the puffs I was engaged. You did want to hurt Aria."  
"She's one of my best friends! I don't care that you two have feelings for each other!" she yelled at him.  
"That's pretty selfish Al."  
"I don't care!" she yelled.  
"Don't you want her to be happy?"  
"Of course. But she can date Noel and be happy."  
"Really? What if that's not what she wants? Aria has never been the one to follow in your footsteps Ali."  
"Well she'll learn to."  
"Back off Alison!" Jason snapped.  
"Make me!" she threatened. "Aria will believe anything I tell her about you. She may have had a crush on you when we were younger but now that you're off the market, who knows." She added smiling.

Getting up and walking out of Alison's room, Jason slammed the door. He couldn't believe his little sister was okay with hurting one of her friends. Ali and Aria had always been the closet and this was just new to him. Glancing back at her door he decided that the next morning he would go talk to Aria himself and explain what was going on.

Aria had just run inside when Eric Kahn had dropped her off. She was thankful that her Mom and Zack had been watching a movie and didn't stop her to ask questions. All of the girls had sent texts to ask if she was okay. Looking at them she didn't respond. She didn't want to talk to any of them. It was like they all knew what Ali was going to say when they had been at dinner. Her heart was broken because her best friend's older brother had finally gotten his life together and found someone to love. Aria had always held out hope that she and Jason would date, but now that would never come true. Laying down Aria just cried herself to sleep and hoped that tomorrow Ali wouldn't make an appearance.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars or these characters. Patrick is mine though. Not written for money, only enjoyment. **

**Thank you to everyone who is following this story. I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

* * *

Aria woke up to a quiet house and a note on her door. Her Mom and Zack had to drive to Pittsburgh to pick up Mike from their Dad's. Apparently he had had some sort of break down with Meredith. Walking downstairs in her sleep clothes she started coffee and got everything ready to make pancakes. Her Mom always made her and Mike pancakes on their birthdays, why should this year be any different. Aria had two pancakes on the cooker when the doorbell rang.

Opening the door she was surprised to see Jason, "Oh. Hi." She said nervously and letting him in.

"I didn't wake you did I?" he asked as he looked her up and down.

Aria suddenly became very aware of what she was wearing, a purple leopard print night shirt that said _Stay Sassy_ on it in bright green letters. "No. I've been awake for a little bit." She answered wrapping her arms around herself and trying to make her shirt longer.

"What's that smell?" Jason asked looking around and sniffing the air.

Rushing past him, "My pancakes." Aria squealed as she turned off the cooker and looked at her beyond burnt breakfast.

Jason came in behind her and put a hand on her back, "Why don't you go change and I'll make you some pancakes. No one should be making their own birthday breakfast." He said sweetly looking down.

"You remembered?" she asked surprised.

"Yeah. You celebrated enough of them with Ali." He said smiling.

"That's true, but I think this year will be different." Aria said in a sad tone.

"Go change and we'll talk."

Aria wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a hug and then dashed upstairs to change.

Normally Aria wasn't the girl that would fuss about what to wear, but Jason was in her kitchen making her breakfast and she wanted to blow him away. Looking at her bed she had three different outfits picked out, one was a blue skirt and red cap sleeved top with wedges, another was a green dress black boots and white tank underneath, and the last was a sheer black button down with a bright blue top underneath slim bootcut jeans and blue heels. Taking pictures she sent them to Hanna for advice, while waiting for a reply she brushed her teeth and did her makeup. Hanna sent back with the advice that she wear the third outfit, which happen to be the one that had been calling Aria's name. Getting dressed quickly she headed back down stairs.

Jason for some odd reason felt more comfortable in Aria's kitchen than at his house, his Mom ruled the kitchen with an iron fist. Finding his way around he had made some pancakes for Aria and some for himself. He could hear her moving around upstairs and knew she was nervous. Hearing heels clicking on the floor he turned around and almost dropped the plate he was holding. Aria looked amazing. Setting the plates down Aria joined him at the table and they ate in silence, but he did notice how she looked slightly upset.

Putting the dishes in the sink, "Why are you here and not with you fiancé?" Aria asked not turning around.

"Actually that's why I'm here." Jason said turning her around to face him, "I'm not engaged. I'm not quite sure why Ali told you all that." He added moving her bangs out of her eyes.

"You're not?" she squeaked looking up at him.

"Nope, but apparently I'm sleeping with anything that moves like Kahn." He said joking.

Aria covered her face so quickly that she actually slapped herself. Jason just laughed and pulled her hands away, "It's okay." He told her holding her hands.

"I don't know why I said that. I was just…" she tried to explain

"Upset?" he offered.

"That would be putting it mildly." She giggled.

Jason wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her close, "Still have that crush on me, I see?" he said squeezing. He heard Aria squeak yes and wrap her arms around him.

Aria and Jason had eaten breakfast in perfect silence. She had done her best to not check him out but failed miserably because he had caught her more than once. When they started to talk she got nervous because she didn't want to cry again on her birthday, but then he had told her he wasn't engaged and hugged her. Finally she admitted to Jason himself that she still had her crush on him.

"How long have you known?" she asked as they moved to her living room.

"A few years." He answered putting her legs on his lap once they had sat down on the couch.

"You never said anything."

"I didn't want to make things awkward. I knew Ali made the summer before you five started 8th grade hell for you because you admitted it."

"She can be a bitch."

"Now that is mild." He said tickling her leg. Aria just giggled and shifted her legs. "What are you going to do today?"

"I don't know. Ali usually makes all the plans for our birthdays and we just go along with them. I ran out of dinner last night before I heard the plans for mine." Aria admitted looking at her hands.

"Well how about you blow off Ali and we'll celebrate your birthday the way you want." Jason said hoping to lift Aria's sad spirits.

"Really?" she said excitedly.

"Yeah, what would you like to do?"

"You know that sculpture park in Philly, the big one."

"Of course. What about it?"

"I have wanted to go there and take pictures for as long as I can remember." Aria said somewhat embarrassed. She knew it was a silly way to spend her birthday.

"Do you have your senior pictures yet?" Jason asked with an idea forming.

"Yeah, but my Mom wants different ones. She says the one I have are to mainstream to really be me."

"Go pick out two more outfits. I have to make a call." He said looking at her.

"Jason."

"I promise you'll like this. I just realized what I can get you for your birthday."

"Okay." Aria said not wanting give anything a second thought that day.

Alison woke up to find her brother gone. I bet he went to see her, she thought climbing in the shower. Since Aria had run out on dinner last night she had had to reconfigure what they were going to do for her. She had never really wanted to hurt Aria with her joke, it had just been the icing on the cake, but now Jason was going to ruin all of that by telling her the truth. Ali did not want her best friend and her older brother dating, that was not how things were going to work. She did not share her friends or her brother.

Climbing out and getting ready she texted the girls and told them to meet at Spencer's. They were going to surprise Aria and take her to breakfast and go do grown up things. Aria was the baby of the group and they had waited until she was 18 so they could go get tattoos that said forever. Walking to Spencer's, Alison couldn't wait to see her friends face.

As soon as Aria had disappeared upstairs again, Jason called his old college roommate, Patrick, who had been a photography minor. Jason knew he worked weekends at a photo place in Philly. Patrick happily agreed saying he had been dying to take someone's senior pictures that the sculpture park.

Aria had run up the stairs so fast that she almost tripped herself. Rummaging through her closet she couldn't decide what to wear. Hearing laughter she turned around to find Jason standing in the doorway. He was looking at her room with an amused smile on his face.

"I guess this is easier for guys." She admitted looking at the hurricane of clothes around her room.

"We don't care as much." Jason offered stepping in and picking up a pale yellow dress from her desk chair, "Why not this one? You don't wear yellow too often."

Staring at him and then the dress, "You're right I don't. I think I have a leather jacket in here somewhere I can wear with it." she said turning back to her closet, "Found it." she stated pulling out a black leather jacket, that had Jason imagining him taking if off her. "What kind of shoes do you think?" she asked curious for his opinion.

"Why not those cheetah print flats you had on at Christmas."

"Ooo I like that." Turning back to the closet Aria found the flats and tossed them to Jason.

"That's two outfits." He said smiling at her. She was beautiful and even more so with her face flushed.

"Okay jeans, a dress, now I need a skirt." Aria said to herself. Walking over to her dresser she opened one of the drawers and started to toss out skirts. Jason had to duck a few times to not get hit by onslaught of skirts.

Smiling he picked up a white plaid one, "What about this one?" he asked wiggling his eyebrows at her.

"Catholic school girl fantasy?" Aria asked with raised eyebrows.

"Maybe." Jason admitted still holding the skirt.

"I don't know it maybe too short. Oh wait I have some purple leggings I can wear with it." Back into the closet she disappeared and came out with dark purple leggings that matched the skirt and a red top.

"Do you still have that blazer thing you use to love wearing?" Jason asked.

"Somewhere. Oh wait." Aria said turning back around. Reappearing he saw that she was holding a black sweater that came off the shoulder.

Smiling he just nodded as she grabbed some red heels.

Sitting downstairs he heard Aria doing a lot of huffing and puffing in her room. Going up stairs he didn't know what to expect but it wasn't the tornado mess that Aria had in her room. She looked completely frazzled about what to wear. He had always liked her style and seeing the yellow dress he knew he would love the color on her. Once that outfit was picked out she turned to him again and said skirt. That was when she had thrown out the white plaid skirt. It was kinked all the way around and had him thinking things he shouldn't have been while they were in Aria's bed room. She had caught him red handed with the catholic school girl fantasy comment, but it was light hearted and he knew she wouldn't hold it against him. Watching her get everything ready, Jason couldn't wait to be in Philly and give Aria her surprise.

Once she had everything in the garment bag she and Jason headed out the door and to Philly. She couldn't believe she was spending her birthday with him. Yesterday everything had been so up in the air and now Aria didn't know what to think. All she knew was that she was going to enjoy the day and try to not think beyond the moment.

Alison and the girls were all in Spencer's Highlander and were about to park when Aria came out of her house with a garment bag and Jason. They got in his car and drove off. She hadn't even looked towards her friend's familiar vehicle. Where are they going? She wondered. She knew that Jason was going to try and make up for the mix up but something else was up.

"Follow them." She ordered.

The drive to Philly was smooth and filled with laughter as Jason told Aria all of her birthday's that he remembered. She had had some embarrassing ones but remembering them was half the fun. When they arrived at the sculpture park, Jason went to talk to some guy.

"Aria this is Patrick. We were roommates in college. He was a photography minor and has agreed to take your senior pictures." Jason explained.

"You're kidding?" she said excitedly looking from one guy to the other.

"Nope. Jason called two hours ago and asked. I have always wanted to do senior pictures here just never found someone courageous enough."

"Well then you have met that person." Aria said extending her hand.

The pictures started with Aria in the outfit she was already in. Patrick was great at telling her how to stand, sit or even look. Jason just watched Aria as Patrick took the pictures.

"Jason get in there with her." Patrick said nudging his arm.

"No these are hers." Jason said stepping back.

"It's okay Jason. I would love to have some with you since you came up with this." Aria said smiling at him.

Shrugging Jason walked towards her and followed his old roommate's instruction. Now he could see why Aria was having such an easy time, Patrick was great. They had some pictures of Aria hugging him. Him holding her. His favorite was the last one they took in her first outfit; Aria was lying on her back staring up at this big white glass ball while Jason was lying beside her watching her. To him it was so simple but said everything about he felt.

"So that's her?" Patrick asked when Aria went to change outifts.

"Yeah."

"She's everything you said she was and more. I don't think I have ever had this much fun shooting."

"She is a great model." Jason agreed.

"No she's more than that. You're in love with her." His friend said putting a new cartridge in his camera.

"Am I that transparent?" he asked looking down.

"In that last picture and the one where you have her bridal style. You have this look on your face. I don't know how to describe it."

Both guys turned when they heard someone whistle. Aria was walking towards them in the yellow dress and leather jacket. She looked amazing.

Aria couldn't believe how much fun she was having taking these pictures. They all came so easily. The first ones she had done had been the same photographer that everyone in Rosewood used and the pictures all looked the same. She knew these would be much more her. When Jason had joined her she felt like her heart was going to bust out of her chest, she knew she was going to love those pictures. Walking towards Jason and Patrick in her second outfit she heard someone whistle and then saw the guys jaws drop.

Her yellow dress seemed to bring out a different kind of picture. Soon they became fun and flirty without being overly sexual. Walking over she grabbed Jason and brought him back into the pictures. This time the first one they had was her leaning against this weird statue thing and Jason leaning into her. She was dying to kiss him and decided instead of just thinking about she would. The next picture that Patrick caught was of Aria bringing Jason's mouth down to hers.

Jason couldn't tear his eyes off of Aria. She looked amazing in the yellow dress and when she had drug him back into the pictures he had smiled. Then she put her hand on the back of his neck and brought his mouth to hers. He didn't fight her hand let the kiss happen. Her lips tasted like cherries and were unbelievably soft. Snaking his arm around her middle he pulled her closer and deepened the kiss. They only pulled apart when they heard someone whistling. Aria blushed up at him but didn't look to regret it.

The last outfit that Aria had turned out to be the most interesting to shoot. Jason was blushing in almost every picture which made Aria's smile grow from ear to ear, because she knew why. Patrick didn't even ask and acted very professional. By the time they were done Aria was somewhat tired and hungry. Changing back into her first outfit she was ready to head home and see if her Mom, Zack and Mike were home. She had loved spending the day with Jason but she also wanted to see her family.

After following Jason and Aria to Philly and some stupid sculpture park the girls and Ali watched as Aria had pictures taken. They had all had their senior pictures taken together at Ali's demand. She loved those pictures and here was Aria doing her own thing. Jason even got in some of the pictures and when they had kissed she saw red. Spencer literally locked Alison in her car using the child lock feature. All of them were slightly jealous, Aria's new pictures were going to scream her. On the drive back none of the said anything. They all knew better. Alison was livid that her best friend and brother had kissed.

The drive back to Rosewood was filled with silence but Aria didn't mind. She watched Jason drive from the passenger side and wondered what he was thinking. "You could ask you know?" he said not taking his eyes off the road.

"What? How?" Aria responded flustered.

"You want to know what I'm thinking, right?" Jason said looking at her.

"Can all guys do that?" she asked shifting to somewhat face him.

"No, you're just easy to read." He answered putting his other hand of the steering wheel, "I don't regret kissing you, but Alison will throw her biggest bitch fit yet if she finds out." He said taking her hand.

"I know. I'm waiting for it when we get back." Aria said lacing their fingers.

"Waiting for it? What do you mean."

"The girls followed us to Philly and I'm fairly certain Ali saw us kiss." She admitted.

Jason just laughed, "I'm surprised she didn't kill us then and there."

"I think the girls had something to do with that." Aria said smiling and looking at their hands.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars or these characters. Not written for money, only enjoyment. **

* * *

When Aria and Jason arrived back in Rosewood they stopped by the diner and got some food. They decided to eat there instead of taking it to go in case her family was home. Once they were done eating they headed back to Aria's house.

Aria had enjoyed her birthday for the first time in years. It had been nice doing things she actually wanted to do instead of what Ali wanted. She was disappointed when they arrived at her house and her Mom's car was still gone, it hurt a little because it was such a special birthday. Looking over at Jason she just shrugged and climbed out of his car.

Grabbing her garment bag, "Would you like to come in?" she asked not looking at him.

"I don't have any other plans. Are you sure you want company though?" he asked walking over to her.

"Company means I don't have to think about the fact that my Mom, Zack and my brother forgot my birthday." Aria admitted looking up at him.

Seeing the tears in her eyes Jason just pulled her close and held her.

Jason had no idea how to make Aria forget that her family had forgotten her birthday. He knew what that was like because it had happened to him more than once, but his family wasn't as close as the Montgomery's.

"You know what sounds like fun?" he said gently pulling away.

"What?" Aria asked suspiciously.

"Watching really cheesy 80s movies." Jason said.

Aria just laughed and nodded. Taking his hand she led him inside.

Halfway to New York that morning Ella had realized that it was Aria's birthday. She felt like a horrible mother for leaving her daughter on such a special birthday but she couldn't help that Mike had had some sort of breakdown and scared Meredith. Byron was being an ass when it came to their kids anymore and she knew it was because neither of them had agreed to move to New York with him and Meredith. Now that the three of them were on their way back to Rosewood, Ella thought about stopping to get a cake, but everything was closed when they got back.

Halfway through the third movie Aria started to get incredibly tired. Laying her head on Jason's shoulder and snuggling closer she let herself relax and fall asleep. Jason slipped his arm around her little body and brought her onto his lap and laid down on the couch. Soon he was asleep from hearing Aria's heavy breathing.

Driving up to the house Zack asked, "Whose car is that?"

"Jason's." a sleepy Mike replied.

"Why would Jason be at the house?" Ella asked no one in particular.

"He likes Aria." Mike said waking up.

"He likes Aria?" Both Zack and Ella questioned.

"Yeah, he has for years. He asked me if I would be okay if he asked her out the last time we talked."

"He did." Ella said surprised. That didn't sound like the Jason DiLaurentis she had watched grow up down the street, but then again he wasn't that same kid anymore.

Walking into the house Ella wasn't sure what to expect, but it wasn't the sweet sight on her couch. Her daughter was snuggled into Jason, who was holding her close. Both were fast asleep. Not wanting to make a big deal Zack grabbed a blanket from the closet and laid it over the sleeping pair.

* * *

Aria woke up the next morning hotter than usual and more light was around her. Shifting she hit something and looked up and saw Jason still sleeping. Smiling she snuggled back into him and fell back asleep after kicking off the blanket. Ella had heard a rustling noise from the living room and went to see who was awake, it was Aria. When she noticed that she was sleeping with Jason she looked so happy. She hadn't see Aria look that happy in a long time and smiled more when her daughter snuggled into the boy she had always had a crush on and fell back to sleep.

A few hours later Jason woke up to find a tinier body snuggled against his. Moving his arms he saw how sweet Aria looked while she was sleeping. Running his hands through her hair he watched her wake up. She smiled up at him and reached for his neck. Leaning his head down he gently kissed her good morning. He hadn't meant to fall asleep last night, let alone stay, but he wasn't going to complain that he had.

The two got off the couch and went into the kitchen only to stop on a dime when they saw Ella, Mike and Zack sitting at the table. "Good morning." Ella said smiling.

"Morning." Jason said looking nervous.

"You don't have to be nervous Jason." Zack said. "We don't mind that you stayed last night."

"You don't?" Aria questioned.

"No. I'm sorry your birthday took a back seat yesterday but I am glad that you had someone to celebrate it with." Ella explained, "What did you guys do?"

Aria and Jason took the open seats at the table and Zack set down muffins and coffee in front of them. They told the others about the pictures at the sculpture park.

"I would love to see those proofs. They sound much more you Aria." Ella commented.

"I gave Patrick my email address. He said it would take a week or so for the proofs to come in." Aria explained when the doorbell rang.

Mike got up to answer the door, "Aria it's for you." He called.

Getting up Aria and Jason walked into the foyer and faced a very angry Alison, "Outside now." She seethed.

Walking outside the two faced not only Alison but the other girls, "Aria you need to choose now. You can either keep being friends with me and enjoy the rest of our senior year or you can hang out with Jason and forget we were ever friends." Ali commanded taping her foot impatiently.

"Jason." Aria said calmly without hesitation.

"Excuse me?" she yelled.

"I choose Jason."

"You do realize what you're losing with that decision right?"

"I'm not losing anything. I'm gaining something. For the past 5 years Ali you have made every one of my birthday's about you and everything else for that matter. You kissed Noel freshman year when you knew I had a crush on him. The world doesn't revolve around you and I'm glad I can finally stand up to you like I have always wanted." Aria said calmly still.

"Fine. Let's go girls." Ali screamed and spun to walk away. Emily and Spencer followed but Hanna seemed to be glued to her spot, "Hanna!" Alison exclaimed.

"I'm going to stay with Aria." Hanna said quietly.

"You want to go back to being hefty Hanna?"

Hanna just looked at her feet.

"Fine! Be losers together."

"Ali!" Jason yelled.

"Shut up Jason. You won."

"Stop. You can't treat people the way you do and expect them to stick around." He tried to reason.  
Walking back Ali got in Jason's face, "It has always been my way or the highway. You know I wish you hadn't gone to rehab, because when you were drunk it was easier to manipulate you." She told him straight faced. "Now you're just a guy who lives in the house."

Aria started to cry when Ali walked away but it wasn't because their friendship was over it was because of what she had said to Jason. Looking at his face you could see that he was heartbroken to lose his little sister. They had never had the best relationship but it still hurt to lose what they did have.

"Aria." Hanna said.  
"Hanna. Oh my. Why did you stand on my side?" Aria asked floored.

"Because I'm tired of being treated like a second class citizen." She admitted, "Plus you were right to choose Jason." She took their hands and put them together, "You two look really cute together."

"Thanks Han."

"Hey Jason. I'll adopt you as my big brother if you want a younger sibling." Mike said coming off the front steps. "I always wanted a big brother."

"Thanks Mike." Aria said sarcastically.

"Anytime." He retorted.

"You know Mike that would make things weird since I want to date your sister." Jason said, "How about we just settle for friends."

"Deal. Does this mean you're going to be hanging out here more often."

"Maybe if your Mom and Zack are okay with that."

"We are." Ella said as she came down the steps to stand by Mike, "I can't believe Alison said those things. I always knew she liked things her way, but this was something else."

"She doesn't like being challenged." Aria said squeezing Jason's hand.

The rest of the day was spent celebrating Aria's birthday with family. Hanna and Jason both stayed till late. It was one of the best birthday Aria had ever had and it was all because she was done putting what she wanted second.


End file.
